Must be mistaken
by draken14142
Summary: How could I let this happen, They taunt me now, stupid GIW! I have no freedom, I think I have a new power, Death Taunts me I wish It would come soon. Blood pools around me. Who cares if I die, wait, the GIW would. I'm the little play toy, their experiment and dissection toy. would be climax of a story PM me if you want one of the chapters all adoptable just send me first chapter Kk
1. Must be mistaken, I'm insane?

**Danny Fenton's point of view, unknown area**

Oh god... Why didn't I notice... How could I even let this happen... Why did it happen...

I look up at the people in once white lab coats, now littered with specks of green and red. Blood and Ectoplasm... My blood I should say...

Its my fault... now I guess... I'm paying for it, here, in this hell... constantly being used for 'projects' Damnit... why am I so weak... Why couldn't I protect them... I remember when they showed up at our door step... my family... arrested...Sam and Tucker... At least they were late coming over... They just stood there, watching as the GIW agents forcefully dragged me into a van. I can tell you what all happened that day...

"AHHH!" Sharp pain goes through my body, I wince, I look up at what they ripped out... well... there goes my stomach... laterally... I stare at the bloody stomach, they...fucking...took...out...my...stomach... Why would they go and do that now? then again, I'm in my ghost form, so, I guess a ghost stomach wouldn't hurt to lose...right? I just hope that it doesn't transfer to my human side... when was the last time I was Danny Fenton again... oh yeah... maybe three or four years ago...the day when they locked my parents up and when this shit started, here, you may be thinking, 'Just what in the hell happened to you Danny?' let me tell you... Life happened, my ghost powers happened. I really shout have gotten rid of them, least then I would be free...

* * *

They drugged me into a drugged sleep sorry for not talking to you guys earlier... I snapped at them, now I'm free...

I fly above Amity Park, I smile softly, I wince a bit as pain floods through my body. I guess I should heal... it would be faster if I'm Fenton... maybe If I could eat something...

I wince again, I hug my chest, drip... drip...drip.. goes my blood~

I her an engine, it sounds so strange... yet familiar. A anti-ghost ray is shot at me, I barely dodge it. "So you finally showed up again Phantom, I don't know what happened to you in the last four years, but, this is the end for you ghost!" I wince as a blast hits me, I yell out in pain, I start to fall, the city gets closer and closer. I see some familiar people... Paulina, Dash, Kwan... Star...Tucker... and... Sam... kinda funny huh?

I cry out loudly as I hit the cement, my arms fall to my sides, I curl up in a ball, ectoplasm pools around me somewhat, little red specks can barely be seen, but its there. I hear a small shout, and foot steps coming closer to me. I turn intangible and invisible as I float into the air, I cough a bit.

I look at Valerie where she hovers on her board. I glare softly as I turn visible and tangible. "Hit ghost while he's down and hurt... that your new motto Valerie? Or is it Red Huntress..." I hear a small gasp, I stare at her, my eyes dead. "After all... I did just escape...a...living hell..." I notice some blood is dripping faster, my form blurs in and out of existence I sigh. "Damn... they did do a number on me... guess I might really either lose this form and die, or die and become a ghost..." Valerie blinks at this.

"Wh...What do you mean Phantom!? Your a ghost! Ghosts can't d...die! only living things can die!" I wince at the loudness of her voice.

"Ding don... the Phantom is dead... I just find this funny Val... I'm just a freaky little kid you know, ghosts were once humans... they just didn't get to finish something... in their short life you know that... right?" I nod a bit. "Maybe I should have waited to heal before I broke out of that damn lab... yeah... probably, I wouldn't have lasted much longer..." I smile at Val. "Maybe I'll just lose this form and die of starvation... yeah.. most likely."

"D...Danny!?" I hear an old, yet so familiar voice of Sam, I look down a bit and wave as I smile. "Hey! Guys! I broke out no more dissections for me, damn... but did they take a lot of my organs... they took my stomach a few hours ago..." Valerie gasps at this, I float down to the ground, I smile, the blood stopped flowing, my feet touch the ground. I yawn somewhat, I grin a bit, a white-blue forms around my waist. "Damn... looks like my strength is disappearing..." The ring splits into two rings. one goes up, the other goes down, I force the rings to disappear. "Can't turn back... not yet..." I start to fade out faster, soon, I start to disappear. "ing dong... I'm dead... Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton... Dead..." I disappear completely.

* * *

I look up from where I'm chained. "of course... It had to be one of those hallucinations... or was it a new power... who cares... I hate it when it taunts me.." I laugh bitterly as things go black, I sleep. If only it was an eternal sleep.


	2. Doctor Danny

**Danny Fenton's point of view, GiW hospital wing.**

I grin as I put on the sanitary glove and doctors mask, see, its been years since I separated from Danny Phantom, my alter ego, I'm twenty-nine and I work in the GiW hospital wing for a living, and dare I say, I get a very _lovely _paycheck, all I do is 'fix up' some ghosts, and sometimes, I have to heal up a agent, mostly rookies because they were too dumb when working with some of the ghosts. Today, is going to be interesting, why, well, why not look behind these curtains that lay behind me hmm?

I turn around, and push the curtains aside, there, strapped to a metal dissection table, restrained, is none other than Danny Phantom, my old alter ego. I smile even though it can't be seen. "Phantom! Ol' buddy, wassup pal, what you doing here hmm?" Phantom looks up at me, his eyes wide in fear. Damn... looks like they broke him already or something... then again, I am intimidating...

"N...No!" Phantom's voice quivers in fear, as I pick up a glowing green scalpel. I smile as I examan the scalpel blade.

"Tsk... Tsk... you should after all... here, let me give you a hint. One seriously crazed up Fruitloop. Know who I am now?" Phantom shivers, I grin more, why do I even bother grinning? Oh, just because they can't see it, they can see the sick pleasure in my eyes when I cut them open and mess around with their insides until they're screaming and pass out. Heheh, you're probably thinking 'that's twisted and sick' why, yes, yes it is, that's because years after all the years I spent away from my ghost half, with out it, I learn that life is a bipolar fucking bitch, you may even say... I turned into a mini fruitloop heh, get it? Vlad equals Crazed up Fruitloop, and how I said I would never be like him? And I'm calling myself one mini fruitloop! Gah, that's funny, right?

"F...Fenton... Is that really... you?" I smile at him and nod a bit I laugh slightly. "You're here to get me out, right? After all... we are friends... aren't we? You're my human half! You have to let me out..." I raise a questioning eyebrow at this, I _have to?!_ Oh hell no, sorry Phantom, I'm using you as my play toy today~ Hello misplaced aggression! In the form of Phantom too heh, my life gets better and better, yeah, that's it, continue to struggle ghost, I promise it won't hurt, well, not too much at least... fuck it, I lied, its gonna hurt like a bitch heheh. If only he could read minds, I think he would have pissed himself at all the beautiful vivid, loving pictures of me either killing him, mostly torchering the damnable ghost. I smile happily at him, I laugh softly.

"I really don't want to lose my job Phantom, sorry~ Then again, I'm not really sorry, oh and Phantom, welcome to Hell~!" My smile turns into a sick sadistic smile, I pull the sanitary mask down to my neck, a scar over my left eye is visible, my crazed, bloodstopping, or in this case, ectoplasm stopping sick sadistic smile, I look somewhat deranged or as I used to say, I look a little like a crazed up fruitloop, haha, never gonna get old, me calling myself a fruit loop hehehe...

Phantom's eyes widen more as he tries to get away from me, however, the ghost proof restraints keep him put, I walk over to him, holding a glowing green scalpel, its blade is chipped in many places, I place that one out on a table, I reach for a small box, I open it, there in the box, lays a new, glowing green scalpel, I smile at Phantom, I lovingly trail a hand on his chest, I grab the mostly invisible zipper, I grin more now, I unzip the top, I grin. "Wouldn't want to ruin your...cute top now would we? Let me take it off of you Phantom." I cut the sleeves where the stitching is, I pull it off of Phantom, I smile softly at the top, memories flash through my mind, Sam, Tucker, Phantom and I when we were still one, the whole Wishing act, where this symbol was first made, I sigh a bit, I place it gingerly on a bed. I walk back to Phantom, who's struggling is renewed with each step I take. I tsk a bit as I place a normally warm hand, which is cold, on Phantom's chest caringly.

"Get...Get away! Stay away Fenton!" Phantom continues to scream out his lungs, that, I doubt he has...

"One way to see if he does have lungs..." I smile more, Phantom freezes up and I start to cut him open, his screams of pain fills the hospital wing. I smile, ectoplasm covers me form almost head to toe, multiple organs lay in jars and coolers, I grin, I see something that truly intrigues me, Phantom's Icy core. I go to poke it, however, I stop myself and smile a bit, I laugh at Phantom, I take his face into my hand, I smile softly, Like how I used to do when I was fourteen, I sigh a bit. "S...Stop... Please...Danny..."

I look Phantom in the eyes and sigh sadly. "Miss placed aggression, gotta love it huh Phantom..." I laugh, I grab an organ I had taken from him, I start to put his organs back in place, stitching him up, I finish, I'm to the part where I stick up the vivisection (That is what its called... right?) I stitch it up and smile softly at the seemingly knocked out Phantom

* * *

I freeze up when the wall to the hospital wing is broken, I'm sent flying into the wall near Phantom's knocked out body lays, on the same table form hours before. I wince, however, I freeze up when I hear an old voice, the voice of one halfa that I used to call a fruit loop. "Daniel... What have they done to you?" I pull my mask up, I glare at Vlad Plasmius I stand up, Vlad doesn't notice me at all. I notice a black and purple dragon behind him, its red eyes blazing, he growls.

"V...Vlad? What in the hell...are...you doing...here?" I hear Phantom speak softly and strained. Vlad replies with an obvious 'here to save my future son of course, and apprentice' I snort at this, I stand up straight, Vlad breaks Phantom's binding, He helps Phantom stand up.

"Daniel, turn back to your human form, it would be easier for me if you that." I laugh out loud now, Aragon and Vlad notice me now, I continue to laugh and I wipe away a fake tear. I snicker loudly a bit.

"Phantom, turn into a human? He can't do that, he's just a ghost! Ghost can't come back to life, last time a checked ghost." Vlad smirks at this, thinking Phantom and I are still one.

"Vlad...stop...h...he's right... I'm...just a ghost..." Aragon takes a deep breath as he lowers his head down near me, I grin, ectoplasm covers me still, Aragon sniffs the air around me and he hisses, growling loudly.

"I know that scent anywhere! Ghost Child! " He lunges at me, his claws swipe me, next thing I know, my labcoat is in the air, ripped up in shreds, I sweat drop at this, figuring it as a close call. I smile widely, So much blood is rushing, haven't felt this adrenalyn boost in a _long _time... I jump back, all those years of ghost fighting paid off, for me at least.

"Ghost Child?! Are you crazy Aragon! The ghost child, Daniel is right-" I cut Vlad off as I rip off my surgeon mask, a small smile gracing my lips.

"Here, I'm right here Vlad, funny thing isn't it? I'm right here, Phantom is right there, can you figure out what happened? No? Let me tell you. We were forced to split... it could have been temp, but I didn't want to find out, see, this happened years ago, I work here Vlad, and, I'm not scared to tell your secret anymore, I have no secrets now. Phantom is not part of me anymore. I'm as you would say, free from that damn ghost... But, I have to say one thing, I do miss having ghost powers..." I grin widely and look at Aragon's necklace with interest, I nod a bit. I smile widely, I walk up to Aragon and bow slightly. "Lord Aragon, I am sorry for troubling you in the past, I have changed my ways." I smile, a evil glint is seen in my eyes, Aragon's eyes widen, he bends his head down, just to stare at me, eye to eye, he suddenly turns back to his human form, and I hit him where he doesn't expect it, right in the family jewels, I then steal his necklace and grin, I jump back when a clone of Vlad's lashes out at me, I roll my eyes, I run to a wall near the door, I go and try to hit the emergency button, but, my foot is swiped from underneath me I growl as I look up at the person who did it, I blink in shock, my eyes turn dragonish, in front of me stands Clockwork, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and... a younger me, I growl louder, Tucker, Sam and Jazz look as young as they did when I was fourteen. I laugh a bit, although, its completely bitter.

"Interfering with the timeline is against the rules Clockwork, so tell me, why have you come here with... the past Danny and co? If its to interfere with my future, don't try... I rather like this one, Good job, I'm rich, married, have three kids, does it look like I want to lose all of this? Oh, I forgot... I also get to dissect ghosts almost daily, dare I say, hello misplaced aggression? As I used to say," I stand up, I lean against the wall somewhat. I point at Phantom, Who Vlad is trying to help walk over here, however Phantom just weakly floats over here. "Scratch that, Look at Phantom, looks like he's been through hell doesn't it? Newsflash kiddies, Phantom and I aren't two sides of one coin anymore... I'm one thing, he's another thing, not related at all..." The younger Danny's eyes widen when he sees the condition Phantom is as he floats weakly towards me, I smile a bit at this, the younger Sam and Tucker, they seem horrified of me, should be though, then there's Clocky, hmm... oh is that shock and surprise I see~ Yeah, Ohhhhh Phantom-kun is finally in front of me~!

"Fenton... Did you really hate ghosts that much... what about Cujo...? Didn't you care about...him?" I raise a questioning eyebrow to this question.

"Cujo... ah, he was that ghost dog wasn't he? I think I saw the dog a few days... or was it weeks ago... here, PETA would throw a fit! they have other animals here too, ghost animals at least, I'm, against animal abuse, so, I convinced they to let the ghost animals out in my property, kinda fun watching my kids react with the animal ghosts... The animals seem to love'em." I yawn a bit. "Don't worry about them, they are in a basically void place and all" I freeze up when I feel something war and sticky fall from my mouth, drip drip drip, red...blood? I look down, just to see a hole in my chest, singed fabric aswell... Dan... Looks like they got me... Heh... Looks like I'm going to die, I look up, and to my shock, I feel someone wrap their arms around me, tears falling onto my body, I realize Phantom is the one who's hugging me... and...the one who just tried to kill me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Danny..." As those words are spoken, everything goes black, and the pain ends... I'm finally free.. or am I?

* * *

**beep...beep...beep...beep beep beep**

I blink a bit, I open my eyes a little, just to be blinded by light, and when I open my eyes, I find my self in...

* * *

**Mwhahahha! alright, I had ALOT of free time for this evil thing, anyone can adopt, just ask and send me first chapie of what you think would happen, I will mull it over for a few days, and boom, you might get it :3**


End file.
